SNOWED IN
by Rebanut
Summary: This story was inspired by the Blizzare the North East went through on 2/9/13 and a bit by the Blizzard of '78! Just some fluff...
1. Chapter 1

**"SNOWED IN" **

**Written by Rebanut**

I don't own any part of Sue Thomas FB Eye. Only the words and idea are mine! Hope you enjoy, let me know either way, just please be nice about.

**CHAPTER 1**

Thursday morning was fully of chatter about the impending storm. Everyone was excited about the possibility of over a foot of snow. Everyone except Lucy that is. Lucy was leaving Friday evening to fly to see her mom for a long weekend. Monday was Presidents Day, and the group had the day off. Lucy's mom had moved to Florida to stay with her grandma. Lucy said she needed a long weekend in the sun, and was thinking of going south for a few days when her mom called to extend the invite.

"Luce, why don't you call the airline and ask if they'd be willing to let you change your flight to something today to avoid the storm, or earlier tomorrow morning. I'm sure D won't have a problem with it." Bobby said.

"Good idea." Tara agreed. She began to click furiously on the keyboard. "Do you have your ticket with you?" She asked.

"It's in my email." Lucy answered. "Why?" She asked.

"I think I can change your reservation." Tara answered.

"Yeah, I could do that too, but it's going to cost me $200! The ticket didn't even cost me that!" Lucy said, exasperated by the fine print.

"Print the ticket for me, and I'll see what I can do." Tara said. Lucy printed the ticket and the confirmation information, while Tara tapped furiously on the keyboard.

D walked into the office and stood in the middle of the bullpen.

"Can I get everyone's attention?" He called. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and turned to face him. "I just spoke with brass, and they have informed me that tomorrow is business as usual. Lucy, I know you have a plane ticket, so if you are able to switch your reservation, go when you need to. The rest of us, we need to be here until they change their minds. Sorry people." D said as he walked back into his office.

"Oh, come on!" Myles complained. "They can't seriously expect us to stay here during a Nor'easter!" He argued.

"We'll stay until we feel it's too risky, and then we'll evaluate the situation." Jack said, trying to calm him.

"First flake, I'm out." Myles said.

"Oh, come on Myles, don't be such a woos." Bobby teased. Myles, in turn gave him a look. "I'm sure that fancy smanchie sports car you got will be fine getting you home tomorrow." Bobby teased.

"Oh, really? It's the absolute worse in snow!" Myles grumbled. "That last storm we had... slid all over the road. I'll have to take the bus in if I want any chance of getting home!" He said, flopping himself into his chair with disgust.

"We won't' let it get that bad, Myles." Jack reassured.

"Lucy! I got you a change for a flight leaving in 2 hours, are you interested? They airline is waiving all change over fees due to the storm. The only other seat available is tomorrow at 4. I think this is a better idea." Tara suggested.

"That's great Tara, thank you sooo much! I'll take it!" Lucy said excitedly. She hugged Tara and ran into D's office to let him know.

Sue took her coat and began to walk out the door with Lucy. Jack waved to her.

"Where ya goin?" He asked Sue.

"I'm taking Lucy to the airport. I'll be back in an hour or so. Why, are you going to miss me?" She joked.

"Oh, like you really need to ask that question." Myles mocked. Sue blushed and Jack's face got a little red as well.

"Har har" Jack said back at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The balance of the day went smoothly. Tara and Bobby headed out to follow up on a lead for a bank robbery while Myles filed paperwork on his cases from the past two months. Jack got a tip on a chain of jewelry store heists and dragged Sue along for the ride.

Three hours later Bobby and Tara strolled back in with some good leads on the bank robbery which they began to filter through. Right behind them were Jack and Sue. They follow up on things tomorrow.

Sue called to Levi for them to leave, Jack called to her to wait up, and he'd walk them out.

"Leaving for the day too?" Sue asked.

"Yeah, I can't get anything done today, I might as well." Jack answered as he hit the button for the elevator. "What are you guys doing tonight since Lucy's out of town?" He asked casually.

"Probably a hot bath- for me, and a hot bowl of soup- again for me, and a good book." Sue answered with a giggle in her voice. "You?" She asked.

"Wow, you two better pace yourselves." Jack teased. "Me? Probably watch the hockey game, grab a frozen pizza and hit the hay early. I'm not looking forward to driving in that snow tomorrow afternoon." Jack said. The elevator came and they got on.

"Hey... do you want me to pick you up in the morning so I can drive you home? It's going to be bad by the time they let us out of here." Jack offered.

"I can take my car. I know how to drive in snow Jack." Sue said, trying not to sound insulted. "Have you forgotten I'm from Ohio?" She teased

"I didn't mean you didn't know how to drive in it, just that your car isn't great in the snow." Jack explained.

"I can take my Mustang." She teased.

"Are you nuts?! That thing is worse than your car!" Jack argued. "No. I'm picking you up." He said as he opened the door to her car to let her in. She rolled the window down to talk to him.

"I'll be fine Jack, thanks." Sue said.

"Great, I'll pick you up around 8:30." Jack said as he turned to walk away.

"You're impossible." She said. "Fine. I'll see you in the morning." She said as she began to drive away. Jack stood there and waved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sue woke an hour early to make sure she was ready when Jack arrived. She didn't want to answer the door wearing her robe again. She was showered, dressed with Levi walked all by 8. Sue's phone vibrated, it was Jack.

"Hi Jack." She answered.

"Hi. Have you eaten?" He asked.

"No, not yet. Why?" She asked.

"I'm starving. Do you want stop for some breakfast?" He asked.

"I just put some muffins in the oven, they'll be done by the time you get here, and I have fresh coffee on. Interested?" She asked.

"Yummm... I'll be there in ten minutes." He said.

Eight minutes later, Jack knocked on the door.

"Hi." Sue said.

"Morning." Jack said back. He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked in her dress jeans and sweater. "Took advantage of the 'dress down' day?" He asked.

Sue looked down at her jeans and shrugged.

"Don't think i should?" Sue asked suddenly feeling self conscious.

"No. You look great. It's just that you don't wear them to work." Jack said, feeling bad that she'd taken it the wrong way. "Muffins smell good." Jack said.

"Thanks come in. They're on the table, and coffee's ready." Sue said. The two ate quickly and left for work. When Sue walked out of the apartment building, she looked up at the sky.

"It's going to be here before they said." Sue said getting into the car.

"What is?" Jack asked, looking up through the windshield.

"The snow. The clouds are thick and white, but already have the grey coming into them. It won't be long." Sue said smiling.

"What are you a weather girl too?" Jack teased.

"You watch. I bet it starts snowing around 11, not 3 like they said." Sue challenged.

"Really? What do you want to bet?" He asked laughing.

"If I'm right, you make me dinner." Sue said.

"And if you're wrong?" Jack asked.

"I won't be." Sue said laughing. Jack looked at her as if to tell her to be serious, she _could_ be wrong. "OK, IF I'm wrong, I will make_ you _dinner." She said.

"OK." Jack laughed in agreement.

The pair drove to work, talking casually about the case they needed to pursue today, and the impending snow storm. Sue joked about how Levi loved the snow; he always met pretty girl dogs in the snow.

Once at the office Myles began to help follow up on the leads that Bobby and Tara had gotten the day before, while Jack and Sue followed up on their leads. The hours passed and the pairs braved the cold or worked feverishly to piece together what tidbits they did have. Levi pawed at Sue's lap, getting her attention. She looked around for who wanted her, but no one was waiting for her to look at them. Levi walked to the window, putting his nose on the window pane.

"What is it boy?" Sue asked. The closer she got to the window, the more noticeable the flakes were becoming. "Hey Jack?" She called.

"Yeah?" He answered, not really looking away from his computer screen. "Just wondering, what are you making me for dinner?" She asked with a giggle.

"Wh-" He started.

"It's snowing." Sue said pointing out the window. Jack looked at his watch and smiled.

"Chili?" Jack answered making a face. Sue looked surprised, but pleased with his choice.

"Is that going to be ready for tonight? She asked laughing.

"Could be, I suppose." Jack answered.

They all got back to work. An hour later, Bobby came back covered in snow, complaining about how bad the roads were already. Sue looked up nervously. Tara walked to the window looking out.

"How much snow do you think we have out there?" She asked.

"At least 2 inches. It's nuts out there. I'm telling D I'm leaving for the day, it's too bad to keep going out chasing down small leads." Bobby said, brushing off his jacket from the pile of snow that had bunched on his shoulders.

Bobby gave both Tara and Myles a ride home. D said he was headed out soon, but had to wait for the higher ups to OK his leaving.

The wind began to blow, making Sue more nervous. She had driven in snow before, Ohio was no stranger to its fair share of winter storms, but she didn't like blizzards.

It was nearly 3:30 before Jack decided he was leaving too. He was going to stay longer, but D insisted he leave, and take Sue home. Sue seemed nervous about the snow and the fact that it was white out conditions.

As they left the parking building, it was instantaneous knowledge as to just how bad the conditions really were. Jack saw Sue pull her seatbelt a bit tighter. When they pulled up to the first stop light, Jack reached across and took her hand in his. He had just enough time to give her a little squeeze before the light turned green again, and Sue pulled her hand away from him like he had the plague. Jack noticed, but didn't want to bring it up. He didn't say a word until he got to her apartment, nearly an hour later. It had been a very slow go. By that time, there were at least five inches of snow on the ground, being blown around with the wind gusting up to over forty miles per hour- so the meteorologist said.

Jack pulled up to the front of Sue's apartment, and parked in the last spot just down from the door.

"Are you sure my car will be OK there?" Jack asked. "Is there, maybe a garage I could pay to put it in for the night?" He asked.

Sue shook her head no. "The only garage close by is two blocks away, and by this time, over filled. On days like this, they'll block in cars to get them off the street. It'll be OK here; we'll just have to dig you out." Sue said laughing.

Jack walked Sue to the door and began to say his goodbyes, when Sue interrupted him.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?" She asked, sounding like a mother catching a child sneaking out after being punished.

"Sue, I should go, now, before it gets really bad." Jack argued.

"No!" Sue nearly shouted. "Jack, you can't. I swear I got fifteen grey hairs just coming home today. You can't- can't- get back in that car." She argued with him.

"Sue..." He said, knowing she would win this argument.

"Jack, please. If something happened to you..." Sue begged.

"Ok..." Jack gave in.

"Besides, you owe me dinner..." Sue giggled, trying to hide her fright of him going back out into the snow.

The pair walked up the stairs with Levi. As soon as they were all in the apartment, Sue locked the door, and let an audible sigh of relief slip from her lips.

"You OK?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. I just get nervous when the weather is this bad, that's all." She explained.

"Do you want some coffee?" She asked. Jack agreed it was a good idea.

"Sooo… since your excuse to keep me here was that I owed you dinner, what did you have in mind?" Jack asked.

"You promised me chili." Sue said smiling flirtatiously at him.

"Ahh, so I did. Would you happen to have anything to make chili with?" He asked. "See, there was this nasty snow storm that kept me from stopping at the store to buy the things I need to actually make the chili." Jack teased back. She smiled.

"It's ok, I'll let you off the hook this time." Sue said sipping her coffee.

"I take that as a 'no'?" Jack asked.

"I doubt it." She admitted. "You can look though if you want."

She started toward the freezer, as did Jack. There was a package of hamburger, and some chicken.

"Not much in here to eat." Jack said.

"No point. We haven't gone shopping, and Lucy won't be here this weekend. I'll probably go on Monday or Tuesday." Sue explained.

"Well, I can see what I can do with this." Jack offered. "Any peppers, onions?" He asked.

"Tell you what? How about I make _you _dinner tonight, and you can owe me the chili?" Sue offered. Sue took out the chicken and put it into a pot of cold water with some seasonings. She turned the stove on and went back into the living room with Jack. It's going to take a while; do you want a snack or something?" Jack said no and offered to help. Sue let him chop up some celery while she peeled carrots. After an hour, she pulled out the chicken breasts, skimmed the top of the pan and added the veggies. She chopped up the chicken into chunks and added it back into the simmering water. An hour later, she tested the carrots- done. She added the noodles and stirred. Another ten minutes passed, and she was serving soup and warm bread from the oven.

"This is delicious." Jack said, asking for another bowl. Sue started to get up for it, but he stopped her, claiming he was capable of getting his own, and offered to get her a little more. She declined his offer, but sat with him sipping another cup of coffee.

"Do you like the snow?" Jack asked.

"I love the snow- most of the time." Sue admitted. "I think I loved it more when I was a kid, but Levi reminds me of how much fun it can be." She said, giggling.

"What did you do when you were a kid? What was your favorite thing about the snow?" Jack asked, popping another piece of bread in his mouth.

"The usual, snowball fights, fort building, snowmen, snow angels…" she started. "But… my favorite thing was snowman building. My brothers and I would work together to get it done. It was always the biggest one in the neighborhood." Sue said, smiling fondly on the memory. "You?" She asked.

"Snow baseball." He said seriously.

"Did you say, snow baseball?" She asked. He nodded. "I've never heard of that." She said.

"I'll show you if the snow is right for it that is…" He said laughing. The two fell into a comfortable chat about their fond memories of when they were kids playing in the snow. "Ok, what was the stupidest thing you did- snow related- when you were a kid?" He asked.

"Uhh… no-no-" She stuttered.

"Oh, come on…" Jack prompted. Neither noticed that night had overtaken the day and it was black outside the window.

"OK… but you have to _promise_, _promise _you will never tell my mother this story. She'll have a heart attack!"Jack shook his head, agreeing to keep her secret. "There was this one really big storm. I was about 10. We ended up with over thirty inches of snow, and it drifted against the houses. We had six foot drifts. Billy and I put a bucket against the oil tank, climbed on top of it, crawled across the roof, and jumped into one of the drifts." Sue said giggling like crazy at the memory.

"Do you know how dangerous that was?!" Jack scolded.

"Why do you think I made you promise not to tell my mother?!" She defended. "But I was a kid, and didn't think anything would happen to me. AND… my older brother was doing it!" She laughed loud.

"What about you?" She asked. "What's the worst thing you ever did as a kid?"

"Probably… went walking across the river on the snow. It had snowed a lot, and the river was covered completely. I decided to see how far I could get." Jack admitted.

"Wow! You have some nerve scolding me for my stupid thing… yours was much worse." Sue said.

They both laughed hard at themselves. Jack heard a scratch at the door.

"Levi has to go out." Jack said.

"I'll take him." Sue said getting off the couch.

"No, let me take him." Jack insisted. "I'll shovel him a spot so he's not doing his business on the sidewalk for others to walk through."

"Thanks." Sue said.

A little while later, Jack and Levi both ran back up the stairs. Jack shivered, and Levi shook. Sue handed Jack a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks." Jack said, taking a sip. "What is that I smell?" He asked taking another deep breath.

"Dinner. I was getting a little bit hungry." She said.

"You made soup." Jack said.

"And I had a bowl. I'll have more tomorrow. I just wanted some comfort food." She said.

"And what 'comfort food' did you make?" He asked.

"My mother used to call it 'poor man's lasagna'. My father would get so upset with her for saying that too!" Sue explained.

"What exactly is 'poor man's lasagna'?" Jack asked.

"Pasta with sauce and some cheese mixed in, and baked just long enough to melt the cheese." She answered.

She dished up two plates and they sat on the couch eating it. Jack got up and pours himself a glass of wine, and one for Sue.

They began talking about childhood memories once more as they munched on dinner. When they were done, Jack took the plates into the kitchen, putting the leftovers from the plates on the floor for Levi.

Jack poured each of them another glass of wine. Sue sipped it and started asking him a question when Jack proposed a toast.

"To being snowed in." He said. She giggled and toasted the mounds of snow.

"What's the stupidest thing you've ever done… not necessarily snow related. You know that thing you look back on now, and wonder what you were thinking." Sue prompted.

"Skinny fishing." Jack answered without hesitation.

"What?" She asked.

"Skinny fishing." He paused. "You know, skinny dipping and fishing with just a net…" He admitted, his face turning red. Sue covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh, and you never went skinny dipping?" Jack teased.

"No. I never did." She admitted.

"Never? Really? You never snuck off to that lake you were talking about with a bunch of friends and jumped in?" Jack pushed, teasing her some.

"Of course I did that, just never naked!" She insisted.

"What's the worst thing _you_ ever did then…" Jack teased.

"I think the snow thing was probably it." She suddenly withdrew. "My childhood was pretty protected. My mother rarely let me out of her sight. She was always so afraid something bad would happen to me that I was on a very short leash. If I was with my brother's I had more room to move, but that didn't happen often." Sue said with a touch of sadness in her voice.

"So, you never went skinny dipping?" Jack teased.

"No!" Sue said.

"Would you tell me if you did?" Jack teased.

"Ok… how old were you when you had your first kiss?" She asked him.

"Eight." He answered, not hesitating.

"Come on, eight? I mean your first real kiss." She teased. "The kind that makes your palms sweat, and your heart beat so fast it nearly pounds out of your chest." She started.

"Thirteen." Jack answered. There was a long pause. "And you?" Jack began. "How old were you?" He asked, realizing after he asked that might be a bad question to ask her.

"Did you ever go ice fishing when you lived at home?" She asked, totally ignoring his question, and changing the subject.

"Oh, no you don't!" Jack said, nearly stomping his foot. "You're not getting out of it that easily. You have to answer that question." He teased.

"Jack…" She hesitated, blushing some. "You don't ask a lady those types of questions." She argued.

"Then the lady shouldn't have asked the question to begin with. Now..." He prompted. "I know you've had a first kiss… I've seen dog boy- dog park boy, kiss you." Jack said.

"His name is David." Sue said. "I was 16- and it was…" She hesitated.

"It was what?" Jack asked.

"Not a real kiss." She said.

"What do you mean?" He paused with a chuckle in his voice. "In my book, if your lips touched, it's a real kiss." Jack teased.

"So by that definition_ we've _shared a real kiss." Sue said with a playful smirk on her lips.

Jack looked up quickly and began to stutter. Sue raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well-uh..." He stumbled. He cleared his throat. "Why do I feel like there are only wrong answers here?"

"So?" Sue asked, still waiting for him to answer the question.

"Well, I guess technically we did- ya know- kiss, but..." he began.

"But, what?" Sue interrupted.

"It wasn't a..." He began again, wincing from the pain of trying too hard to explain what he meant and still save face by not admitting it wasn't a 'real' kiss.

"A what?" Sue teased.

"A... romantic kiss- that's it!" He said, slapping his hands together "Romantic..."

"Felt pretty romantic to me..." Sue continued to tease, but instantly regretted saying it.

"It did?" Jack asked surprised. Sue blushed.

"Well... you know... it was dark, and it felt like we were sneaking around, you know hiding from Janice." Sue said desperately hoping he would believe her. Jack smiled sweetly at her. She had revealed a little bit and had quickly made an excuse for what she'd said- but he'd seen something in her eyes.

"Oh..." Jack said, desperately trying to find words. "Well... if you think there's more to a real kiss... when was yours?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood once again.

"Do you mind if we change the subject?" Sue asked quietly.

Jack could see tears form in her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, reaching for her cheek to wipe the one tear she couldn't keep at bay. "Sue, I'm sorry." He said. "**I'm so sorry**. Sue, what is it? Talk to me." He said desperately trying to get her to talk to him.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for." Sue said. "My teen years were harder than for most. I didn't have a lot of real friends." She took a cleansing breath. "Most boys didn't want to talk to me, never mind be my boyfriend. I was different, the freak I'm handicapped, and_ that _scared people, especially kids." Sue said matter-of-factly.

"Don't let them off the hook that easily Sue." Jack said. "Just because you can't hear doesn't make you a freak. You weren't contagious, they had no reason to treat you like you were." Jack said, more angry than he'd intended. "David wasn't your first... was he?" Jack asked.

"First?" Sue asked, nervous about his question, and obviously so.

"Kiss...First kiss." He clarified.

"No." She sighed, "Uggh! If you _must_ know...I went to this party, and they were playing spin the bottle. My friend Sally 'made me' play. I didn't have to kiss anyone for the first ten minutes that I played, thought I got off lucky." Jack looked at her curiously. "I kept landing on either the girls or in between people. Then, the co captain of the football team spun and landed on me. We had to go on the stairs to make out." She explained. Jack blushed a bit as he tried to visualize her making out with someone. "I had never kissed anyone before, never mind made out… I didn't know what I was doing." She started. "He leaned forward and put his lips on mine. It was a nice first kiss- at first. Then came the make out part… I think he was checking to see if I still had my tonsils! He wasn't very good either… messy if you know what I mean." Sue made a face. "I broke the kiss and decided it was not a good first time around…" She started.

"Then…" Jack pushed.

"Then he looked at me and said he didn't really want to be the one to kiss the freak, but his friends dared him to do it." She said.

"I hope you punched that jerk right in the face for that comment! I would have if I'd been there." Jack offered.

"Yeah, I slapped him. That didn't help the rep though." She said. "I was still the freak in class."

"Sue, I'm so sorry. Kids can be so cruel." He said. "I guess I don't have to tell you that though." Jack looked down upset by what she'd just told him. "Damn fools." He muttered, barely audible, but Sue was able to read his lips.

"More wine?" Sue asked, pouring herself another glass. Jack nodded, she poured him one too. Jack thought it was funny that she poured it, but didn't drink any- not even a sip.

Jack took a sip of the wine and sat on the floor against the couch. He began to pat Levi while he tried to think of something else to ask her about.

"Who did you always want to go out with and didn't." She asked. 'You!' Instantly came to mind, but Jack bit his tongue and pretended to think about his answer.

"Gretchen Darrow." He stated, smiling at the old fond memory.

"Why was she so special?" Sue asked, totally expecting her to be head cheerleader with a good time reputation.

"She was sweet, pretty... smart." Jack answered. Sue looked surprised. "What?" He asked.

"I was just expecting a shallow answer, that's all." Sue said.

"Really? You expected me to say she was some blonde airhead with a great body who knew her way around, didn't you?" Jack chastised. Sue looked guilty as she nodded her head yes.

Sue got up to stretch her legs and look out the window at the snow as it built up. She noticed the wind had died down some. "Come on Levi, let's go out." Sue said, grabbing his leash. Levi jumped up and trotted toward the door. Jack decided he would join them. "I'll take him Jack, you stay here where it's warm." She said hooking Levi's leash to his collar. "I'm only taking him just outside the door." She insisted.

"Then let me take him, you stay where it's warm." Jack retorted. Sue gave him a look and buttoned her jacket up.

"I'll be right back." She said walking out the door. Jack followed right behind.

"I didn't want you to come out here alone." Jack explained. After only a few minutes, the trio came back in, stomping snow from their feet. Levi shook and went right to his 'bed' that Sue had set up for him with a towel and blanket. She took the plates and Jack grabbed the wine glasses into the kitchen. He offered her the glass full, but she declined.

"I'll take care of these." she insisted, but he continued to help.

"I'll help. You cooked, I should be cleaning up, not you." He said smiling at her. "So... where were we with our game of 200 questions?" Jack joked. "Ahh, yes... You asked me about my fantasy date... what about you, Ms. Thomas? Was there a special someone you would have liked to have gone on a date with?" Jack inquired.

"Ummm... there was one boy, in my freshman gym class..." Sue smiled rolling her eyes back as if to say he was 'it'. "My friend Candace and I both took soccer, and he was one of the seniors. He was..." She began but realized this was Jack she was talking to, not Lucy or Tara. She couldn't 'girl' talk with him.

"He was...?" Jack asked.

"Cute, really cute. He had the perfect hair. It was fully of curls and this wonderful beigey brown color." She admitted.

"Did Mr. Right have a name?" Jack asked.

"We called him Brown Sugar." Sue said giggling.

"Brown sugar?" Jack asked not sure he wanted to hear the explanation for that.

"His hair, it was the color of brown sugar. And he was all tanned from being a life guard over the summer, and well... we thought he was probably as sweet as sugar to kiss." Sue admitted, turning a dark red.

"Ooo... really? And you thought_ I _was going to have the shallow answer..." Jack teased. Once finished cleaning up, they went back into the living room. Jack sat back on the floor where he had before. When Sue came in, he held out his hand for her to sit with him.

"Did you ever steal anything?" Jack asked.

"No! Never!" Sue said. "You?" She asked suddenly thinking she didn't know him at all.

"When I was 7. I stole a toy car." He answered. "What? Don't look at me like that. I wanted it, and my mother told me no, she didn't have the money. I guess I figured she could pay for it the next time we came, I don't remember. All I know is we got about half way home, and she heard me taking it out of the packaging. She asked what it was, I told her. She turned the car around, went right back to the store, asked for the store manager. When he came over, she explained to him what happened. She then paid for the car, and gave it to the manager to give to some other child who really wanted one. She made me apologize and promise never to do it ever again. Once we got home, she beat the hell out of me." Jack said laughing at the memory.

"Jack! And you think that's funny?" Sue asked. " Well, it wasn't when it happened, but nearly 30 years later, yeah, it's funny!" Jack said, laughing.

"How old are you?" Sue blurted out.

"What?" He asked, surprised by the question.

"How old are you?" Sue asked again.

"Where'd that come from?" Jack asked.

"You just said nearly 30 years later, and you said you were 7 at the time..." Sue began. "Just how old _are_ you?" She asked.

"34 last month." Jack answered. "OK, so I probably should have said 25 years..." He admitted. "How old are you?" He asked figuring turn about was fair play.

"Jack Hudson! Don't you know you never ask a lady her real age?" She scolded.

"I could just look it up you know, I do have access to those records at the bureau." He joked.

"I'll be 31 in May." She finally admitted.

"Hmm, I thought you were younger than that, you look it." He said suddenly causing an awkward silence between them.

"What did you mean earlier when you said 'damn fools'? Sue asked tenderly.

"Oh... Uhh..." He said, tripping over his words. He wanted desperately to answer her honestly, but was afraid of the repercussions. "The boys in your class, they're damned fools for not seeing you for who you are." Jack paused before he looked deep into her eyes. "You are a beautiful, smart, funny, sweet woman who they missed out on knowing." Jack said again. Sue blushed immensely. "They don't know who they missed out on knowing."

"That's sweet of you to say Jack." Sue said smiling sweetly at him. Jack reached his hand across to her cheek and pressed his thumb on her cheek, caressing it with his fingers.

"I have a confession to make." Jack said... "I didn't answer one of your questions totally honest." Sue looked at him confused. "Gretchen Darrow was the one girl in high school that I wanted to date, and she would probably qualify as the girl I wanted to do all the other things that a raging hormoned boy wants, but... for an all time person..." Jack smiled while his cheeks began to blush. "You." Jack finally said, softly.

"Me?" Sue asked. Jack shook his head yes.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I love hearing from all of you!

*****WARNING*** this chapter is not intended for immature readers!**

"Me?" Sue asked. Jack shook his head yes.

"We 'go out' all the time." Sue replied.

"Not the same thing, and you know it." Jack said confidently with a sexy raspiness to his voice.

"Why not?" Sue asked, trying to hold the same amount of confidence he did.

"They don't end the same." He said flashing his dimples.

He scooted a bit closer to her, putting her cheek in his hand as he leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. The kiss was sweet and special. It had promise to it. Sue pulled back and smiled shyly at Jack.

"Don't patronize me Jack... please don't go there." Sue asked.

"You know me better than that." Jack answered.

"Why did you kiss me?" Sue asked, not sure she really wanted to know the answer.

"You intrigue me." Jack whispered. "You make me smile." He said sweetly as he began to close the gap between them once more.

"Jack, I'm serious." Sue pleaded. "Myles intrigues me and Levi makes me smile, but it doesn't make me want to kiss either of them the way you just kissed me." Sue said, still looking for an explanation.

"I'm incredibly attracted to you." Jack answered as his lips captured hers again. His movements were slow and deliberate. The soft touches of his lips on hers were gentle and paced. His eyes closed instinctively, as did Sue's. She took a deep breath and brought her hand to his neck, holding him in close to her. Jack pulled Sue's bottom lip into his, licking it with his tongue silently requesting entrance. She nervously granted his request. They slowly ventured forward. Their tongues danced with one another's, each taking their time to explore the newly discovered territory. Jack moaned into their kiss. Jack held himself back, pacing himself. He was afraid to rush her, push her beyond where she was willing to go, but he wanted her. Jack wanted to pull her to him, and devour her lips. His hand reached for her face gently stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers. His thumb caressed her jaw line, and softly played with her earlobe. Sue could feel herself begin to react to their play. Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Sue snuggled into his arms, sinking further into his embrace. Desperate for oxygen Jack broke their kiss, but didn't relent his pursuit of her body. His lips traveled along her jaw to her neck. He pulled the tender skin through his lips suckling tenderly as his tongue bathed the same area. Goosebumps began to appear on Sue's arms. She took a deep breath but didn't want to let him move back even a millimeter. Jack's hands moved along her outer thigh, pressing firmly against the material covering her legs. Sue moved her leg over Jack's enough to press them together. Her hands groped desperately for material to hold onto, to keep her head in the moment. Her lips sought Jack's salty skin, wanting to please him as much as he was pleasing her. Jack's mouth trailed a path along her skin, his tongue flicked on the top of Sue's skin causing her to gasp with excitement and passion. He pushed himself from her neck and pressed his lips to hers once more. The kiss encompassed both of them in a aura of want and desire. Jack's reaction to their play was becoming obvious, painfully so. Butterflies filled the pit of Sue's stomach, awaking a desire that had been left dormant up til that point.

It was obvious to Jack that their situation needed to change. He wanted her. He wanted to keep her in his arms forever, to slowly undress her, and make love to her. He knew she wasn't ready for that. As much as he hated the thought of ending their first real kiss, he knew it was the right thing to do. Jack began to slow the kiss, but didn't release his hold on her. The kiss became a series of passionate caresses until he finally pressed his lips to her forehead, both with heaving chests.

"What's wrong?" Sue asked trying to regain her composure.

"Not a thing... except, we need to stop." Jack answered. He looked deep into Sue's eyes and smiled. His hand stroked her cheek softly. "I would like nothing more than to continue this, but... _you're _having a very profound effect on me. His cheeks tinted pink, as did Sue's.

A sweet, innocent smile graced Sue's lips. She reached her hand to his cheek then to just above his ear where she brushed his hair down. Slowly she leaned up and kissed his softly on the lips.

"I think we should go to bed... sleep! Sleep... I need sleep..._we_ need sleep!" He said nervously, laughing at his own slip.

Sue smiled and agreed. She pushed herself off him, allowing him to stand. Jack held out his hands to help her up as well. He entwined his fingers with hers, pulling her closer to him. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. His lips descended onto hers, capturing them with the passion they both felt. Jack pulled himself away from her and said good night.

"Where are you going?" Sue asked. "You're _not_ going home in this storm."

"Yeah... I thought I would take Lucy's room, since she's not home. I don't think she'll mind." He said, his voice cracking.

"You don't know her well then, do you?" Sue teased. Jack looked curiously at her, unsure of what she meant. "When Lucy finds out you spent the night in our apartment, alone with me all night, and you were in her room... she's going to kill the both of us." Sue explained.

"Well, you know..." Jack began. "You could always not tell her..." Jack suggested. "Or... you could tell her about the kiss then tell her about my sleeping over, and let her imagination take over." Jack teased.

"I don't think I'm old enough to see what her imagination would conjure up!" Sue teased back. Jack stood up, helping Sue up. He didn't let her hands go, he gently stroked them with his fingers, fighting the temptation to crush her with the passion he was feeling deep inside. He slowly leaned forward and kissed her innocently on the top of her head. Sue turned to him and kissed him lightly at first. Jack's hands were still wrapped around her, holding her tight to him. The surprise of Sue's lips suddenly on his again, sparked the lust he felt for her. He was hungry for her. Their passion elevated to new soaring heights when Jack pushed himself back from Sue's embrace. He stared into Sue's smoldering green eyes, full of passion and want. It took every ounce of self control to not pick her up and carry her into the bedroom and make love to her. He leaned his forehead against hers. Slowly he regained his breath, leaning back enough for Sue to read his lips.

"There is nothing, and I do mean _nothing_ in this world I want to do more right now than make love to you" He paused, watching her reaction. "But we're not there yet..." He said smiling sweetly at her. He swallowed hard and kissed her quickly on the tip of her nose. "I really have to go... first I'm thinking one last trip for Levi then I'm going to take a cold shower and get some shut eye." Jack said.

"Oh, Jack, you don't have to take him, I'll do that." Sue said. Jack stopped her.

"I've got him." He said.

Hours had passed, the three were sleeping soundly, in separate rooms when Levi trotted over to his mistresses' door and tried to open it. When he couldn't, he began to claw at the door and frame, he let out a soft whimper.

Jack heard him scratching and got up to check on him. He slowly opened the door to Sue's bed room, letting him in. Jack looked around and noticed it was dark outside. It was middle of the night, pitch black dark. He flipped the light switch in Sue's room, but there was nothing. Jack went to the bathroom and checked that- nothing.

"Great- power's out." He whispered, more to himself than Levi.

Levi went to Sue's room and jumped onto the bed which woke Sue just enough to notice Jack standing in her doorway.

"Jack?" She said in a groggy voice.

"**Yes**." He answered.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Come in, I can't really see you." Jack entered the room with a flashlight.

"Power's out. Levi, apparently was afraid of the dark, and wanted to make sure you knew the lights were out... the door was latched, and he couldn't get to you. He woke me up with the scratching." Jack explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry he woke you." She said, still wiping the sleep from her eyes. "What time is it?" She asked.

"A little after 3." He answered.

"Oh, now I'm really sorry." Sue said smiling. "Can you check the thermostat? I'm cold." She said.

"Won't do any good if the power's out." He said.

"I just want to know what the temp is. And that works without electricity." Sue said, smiling at him.

After a few seconds, Jack returned with "62"

"Uggh!" Sue complained. "I'm freezing! And, no doubt it will be days before the electricity comes back on!" She continued.

"Can I get you another blanket? Levi will help too..." Jack suggested. He managed down another blanket, and covered both of them and went on his way.

"Jack?" Sue called. A minute later, Jack ducked his head into the door.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Are you cold?" She asked.

"A little." He answered. "I would be less cold if I was actually under the blankets in Lucy's bed..." He said hinting.

"Why don't you get a few blankets off her bed and come in here. You can sleep in here with me and Levi. Sue blushed at her own suggestion, knowing how difficult it had been for him to be a 'good boy' only a few hours ago in the living room.

"Uhhh... Probably not the best idea..." He said.

"Don't be silly. We're both adults, we can sleep in the same bed to keep warm... can't we?" She asked, not really sure of her own answer to that question.

'NO!' was the first thing that came to mind, and it took a lot to keep from blurting it out. "Alright, but I don't know if you can be trusted." He teased.

Jack climbed in the bed, on the right side, as close to the edge as he could get.

"Levi, come!" Sue called. Levi jumped onto the bed and lay down between Sue and Jack. "There, now we have a nice moat, if you will, to lie between the both of us, and keep us warm." Sue compromised. She winked at Jack as she laid her head on the pillow. She was trying to play it like she didn't trust Jack, truth was, and she didn't trust herself.

The temperature in the room continued to fall as the long night turned into morning. During the wee hours, just before the sun peeked Sue felt a chill come over her. She moved closer to Levi, wrapping her arm around him to keep warm. She snuggled back into her pillow, and fell fast asleep.

Jack's eyes fluttered open, then squinted to focus on his surroundings. He felt Levi's paw on his ribs, suddenly remembering where he was, and who was on the other side of the furry monster that laid next to him. Jack smiled at the memory of the kiss he'd shared with Sue the evening before. As he drifted back off to sleep a smile graced his lips while his thoughts were filled with images of Sue lying on his bed, under him as he made passionate love to her. He knew the kiss they'd shared shouldn't have happened, it would only complicate matters, but he was glad it had. The taste of her lips and feel of her tongue on his as they kissed haunted him. He prayed sleep would over take him soon so he could control his desire for her.

An hour had passed, since Jack's prayer for sleep had been answered. He rolled to his side and opened his eyes, only to be greeted with the soft green eyes of his love.

"Morning." He said barely above a whisper.

"Good Morning." She answered, pulling the covers tighter around her shoulders. "Still no power?" Sue grumbled. Jack shook his head.

"Well, I don't think so anyway. I haven't heard the furnace come on, or seen the living room light on." Jack said as he fluffed the pillow a bit.

"We, uh, should get up... maybe if we move around some it won't be so cold." Sue started.

"You think that's the answer? Getting up, out from under these toasty warm covers is going to make us warm?" He asked smiling. "Not to mention, it's barely 4.

"Ehhh... maybe not." Sue conceded. The two stared at each other for a long moment without even blinking. Jack braved the frigid air to run his hand along Sue's cheek, pushing stray locks of blonde hair from her face. His hand followed the path to her shoulder and down her arm. He could feel goose bumps start to appear as his hand moved. She blushed at her reaction, dipping her eyes away from his. Jack scooted closer to Sue, his hand finding its way to her waist. Sue's heart began to beat faster; her fingers shook just enough to make her aware of how nervous she really was.

Jack closed the gap between them in one smooth move, devouring her mouth. His movement caught Sue off guard, she gasped as their lips came together. His arousal showed in his caress. He pulled her to him, pressing himself against her. Sue was overwhelmed with passion and lust. Her head was swirling, she felt light headed but wonderful all at the same time. Jack's hands traveled the length of her back, to the top of her buttocks. They skimmed over the light material covering her backside, to her thighs, then back up her arms again. His tongue darted into Sue's mouth in search of its mate. Once it was found, they danced an unfamiliar tango. Both were nervous, running on pure want.

Desperate for oxygen, Jack broke the kiss but furthered his course along her neck to her shoulder. Sue's pajama top opened enough to allow him access to her collar bone. His tongue burned a trail along her shoulder, stirring the passion hidden deep within her.

Sue's hands traveled along his chest, pressing hard against his muscular torso. Jack's hands moved slowly south once more, along the outer edges of her legs. His hands rested on her backside, massaging her a bit, awakening her lust for him even more. Sue needed air; she needed to break their actions. She didn't have much experience, but she did know, this feeling she was feeling deep in the pit of her stomach was going to lead her to do something she wasn't sure she was ready for. But she was also aware she didn't want their play to end.

Before Sue could react to their break in kissing, Jack captured her lips again. His need for her greedy, desperate. His response to their play was painfully obvious to both of them. How it had happened, neither knew, but Sue's hands were inside his shirt raking her fingertips through his chest hair, tracing the six pack lines on his stomach. Her nails scraped over his nipples, causing them to harden. Jack spread Sue's legs enough to snuggle his between them and press his hard mass against her. Sue gasped at the feelings he was creating within her.

Jack rolled her onto her back, pulling her leg against his, snuggling them closer to each other. Sue's back arched with want and desire. It was at that moment, she knew, Jack Hudson would be her first lover. She could only hope he would be her last, but she needed him now. Sue didn't know what had come over her, but wanton desire showed her the way. She slowed their progress, moving her hands from his chest to his backside, flattening her palms along the material of his sweat pants. She moved her hands back to his chest, intentionally trying to harden his nipples again. She pushed his shirt up and broke Jack's contact with her shoulder and neck. Her mouth sought his chest, in particular his stiffened nipples. She slowly, nervously caressed his chest until her tongue found the tips and began to bathe them in loving kisses. Jack groaned from her play, heightening his desire. He whispered her name, but she wasn't looking at him.

Jack pulled her closer to him, kissing her with a force she'd never experienced before. Sue pressed herself against Jack, causing her to gasp as her passion stirred even more. She couldn't control what she felt inside any longer, she needed his touch. Jack's hands slid up along her sides, steadying himself while resting his hands on her ribs, his fingers softly venturing upward toward her breasts. Jack knew full well, this was going to stop, and soon. He knew this couldn't happen; she wasn't ready for anything more than a passionate kiss. And, to be honest, he didn't think she was ready for the kind of passion she was exuding at the moment. Jack didn't want to end their play; he wanted to hold her forever. As he pulled himself away from her lips, desperately wanting to pull her to him again, to his surprise, Sue forwarded their progress. She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips, letting the tender skin linger on his. Her fingers entwined around Jack's, pulling his hand to her chest and letting it rest nervously on her breast.

Jack didn't know what to make of her move, except that she wanted to continue. Slowly, softly, he moved his hand against the flannel material of her top, gently pressing against her tender skin. His fingers found the buttons of the old shirt easy to maneuver from the holes, letting each side of the shirt fall to the side. Sue's breathing was heavy and nervous. Jack lowered his face to her body, laying a path of gentle kisses which lead to the rosy tops of her breasts. His lips sought the pure, tender skin, until his tongue found the object it searched for. Jack flicked the tips slowly, softly, causing a moan to escape from Sue's lips, he smiled. Jack pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side of the bed, Sue's soon joined it.

Jack's hands massaged Sue, careful not to push too fast. That was becoming increasingly difficult since he wanted her. As his lips and tongue teased her previously untouched skin Jack broke their lustful actions long enough to look her in the eye.

"Sue?" He whispered. "Are you sure you want to?" He asked. Sue looked him deep in the eye and nodded yes.

"I've never been so sure of something before in my entire life. I want you Jack. "Sue assured him. Jack smiled and pulled her close to him. Her nearly naked body touching his for the first time. Jack's need for her was more than obvious to the both of them. He so wanted her to touch him, but he knew she was too nervous to let that happen. Sue leaned into him and began to passionately kiss him. Their tongues fought to find the others. Jack pulled Sue's hand into his, wrapping his fingers around hers. He slowly led her hand to him, begging her to touch him. Sue nervously pressed her hand against his growing need. He groaned with delight at her gumpsion to push against the building mound beneath his fleece pants. Jack slowly lowered Sue's bottoms, leaving her just in lacy pink underwear.

"Very sexy." He said, smiling. Could this really be happening? It was then, he realized this was all only a dream. He'd fallen asleep thinking of making love to Sue, and the dream was conjuring these tastes, feelings and deep desires. A wave of disappointment over took him. As he lay back on the bed, his head resting on the pillow, he groaned.

"Jack?" She whispered in a sultry voice. "Is there something wrong?" She asked. Jack pushed himself up on his elbow to see Sue _was_ lying next to him nearly naked, her body shivering from shared passion and exposure to the cold bedroom air.

"I just never thought I would be lying next you, making love to you Sue, that's all"- he lied. "I was beginning to believe this was all a dream. A sweet, wonderful dream." He reached forward toward her, lightly stroking her cheek, making sure she was still there "I need you Sue... I want you..." Jack said. Sue leaned against him once more and felt his need for her. Jack allowed his hands to wander along the edges of her lace panties, slipping his fingertips inside. His thumbs hooked inside and pushed them downward. Jack trailed a path of caresses down her body toward the lingerie. His palms spread wide as the panties passed her butt. Jack's fingers lingered longer than they needed to, lightly brushing over her silky skin. He could feel Sue tense and gasp as he touched places that were untouched before him.

Sue tugged at the sweatpants, the only thing that separated them. Jack helped them down, taking the tighty whites down at the same time. Jack reached for his wallet, taking out a condom. He slipped it on and continued kissing her body. His tongue bathed her, stopping here and there to heighten her lust for him by lapping at her nipples. Jack smiled as he ventured the radius of her torso, seeking a sensitive spot. It wasn't long before he found just such a spot in her belly button. Sue squealed as Jack's tongue darted in and circled the outer edges. His mouth traveled the length of her body, slowly headed to her core. His hand ventured along her pure porcelain skin. She flinched at the tender stroking he was doing. He knew she was close to her peak. Jack's lips sought to create a need for him unlike anything she could have imagined. His movements were slow and deliberate, causing her to gasp and cry out his name. His want for her becoming unbearable. His need desperate.

"J-Jack! Oh... Jack... Please... Ohhhhh..." Sue groaned. She was begging for more, but asking him to stop as well.

Her breathing became labored, short breaths escaped between her calling his name. She threw her head back, and arched her back as the passion washed over her.

"Oh, Ja- Jack! Jack! Uhhh.. Ohh, J- Ja- Jack... Oh my God Jack, don't stop... don't... "She growled. Jack smiled while he watched her enjoy his actions once more. She needed to feel him, she couldn't explain it, this animalistic passion she felt for him. Jack crawled up Sue's body, caressing her tender skin as he went, letting her come down from the lustful high she was just on. When he thought it was safe, he began to press forward once more. He held himself just above her, waiting until he felt it was ok for him to continue. After what seemed like a life time of Sue regaining control of her breathing, Jack pressed forward. Neither said a word. He watched her, staring deep in her eyes as he crossed the threshold of her body. He paced his entrance, slow to allow her body to adjust to his. Sue gasped at his entrance, and again as he began to move. She could feel his want for her as he moved quicker, pressing deeper. Another wave of passion washed over Sue causing her body to tighten around his. Jack couldn't control his need for her any longer and began to steadily increase his movements until he experienced a release of his own. He called out Sue's name over and over again until he collapsed on top of her. It took Jack a minute to get his breathing under control once again. He pushed himself off of Sue, and rolled onto his side, pulling her into his embrace. The couple lay in each other's arms, kissing, caressing, touching, slowly, gently stroking the other's skin. Never breaking contact. Fingertips tenderly brushed over fast cooling skin creating a bumpy surface which caused a primal groan to escape Sue's lips. Jack smiled. He leaned toward her lips, brushing them with his, softly placing tiny kisses, slowly increasing the intensity. He slowly kissed her again and again, effectively deepening the kiss.

To Jack's surprise he was responding to their kissing. He smiled at how quickly his body wanted to fit with hers again. He pressed forward with the lustful caresses until his need for her was great once more. Sue's body responded to his touch as well. She wanted him. She needed to feel what he'd made her feel. Jack pushed forward, letting her hands lead the way. Sue pulled him back onto her body. Jack's body fit perfectly with Sue's. They were meant to be together. This time around wasn't as drawn out, but still wonderful. In the back of Sue's mind, she wondered how many times they would play this game. She also wondered, now that they've started, would they stop?

Jack laughed as he pulled Sue onto his chest, holding her close. She could feel his heart pounding from their play. She softly kissed the spot on his chest that beat the fastest.

"Oh no!" Jack said chuckling. "How much do you think I can take?" He asked smiling down at her.

"I was hoping to find that out." Sue teased. Jack leaned down and kissed her swollen lips.

"Thank you for tonight" Jack whispered to her.  
"For what?" Sue asked staring at his lips.

"For making me feel again, and remember what it was like to be in love." Jack answered. Sue pulled her head back as if she wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly. "I never thought I'd really feel love again." He admitted.

"I love you Sue." Jack said just as his mouth descended on hers.

"I love you too Jack." Sue answered as soon as their lips parted.


End file.
